


Balanced as All things Should Be

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Implied Pregnancy, Sex Pollen, Teamwork, Tentacle Monsters, Transformation, mission goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: He looked to the monks making sure they were okay, Seem was deep in a prayer of sorts, her hand pressed close to her face. Suddenly a mighty roar and crash sounded through the clearing. Jak felt his guard spike pulling his gun while the monks stood together back to back. Jak felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up in discomfort, the echo energy felt almost overwhelming.
Relationships: Jak/Seem (Jak and Daxter)
Kudos: 11





	Balanced as All things Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isnt your cup of tea I just needed to get this idea out and about. Also I'm an idiot for this rare pair. Even if this just pure smut kinda lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jak waited alongside Daxter as they brought their guests from Spargas over to Haven. Seem and Sig. 

Jak knew Sig knew Haven better than he ever could from the financial district to the slums. Seem on the other hand it would be her first time in Haven, in such a place that wasn't sand, wind, and endless ocean. 

He was almost nervous bringing her to such a new world. Her monks stuck close around her. Only two agreed to join their leader to the new world so to speak. They had never set foot off of the heat and freezing sands of the wasteland and Spargas. 

They had a mission to do. One that was probably one of the most important getting a powerful precursor artifact that while yes came in three parts. Came too with three different strengths. At least that's what Pecker and later Samos confirmed. 

They needed all the help they could get. Jak was just happy he wouldn't be doing all the dirty work for once. Even if Daxter and him had split up for it. They'd done it between on a handful of occasions. 

Finally landing in Haven at the docks Jak got off and made way for Seem, her monks, and Sig to get off the speeder. Jak wouldn't lie that a smug smile crossed his face seeing their surprised looks. Sig too from his laugh. 

Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder excited to see his old saloon. 

"Come on slow pokes! Last one to the saloon is a leaper lizard." Daxter exclaimed. 

Jak merely rolled his eyes letting Dax lead the way. He hung back with Seem and the monks just in case. He could see how the people of Haven pointed and whispered to one another spotting the monks walking with him and Sig. 

Something in Jak seemed almost territorial as he stood up a little straighter, glaring at anybody who looked at any of the monks wrong. It wasn't their place to gossip about protectors of the precursor artifacts. They were practically instrumental in keeping the belief the precursors were even a thing asides from the old stories and occasional artifact that popped up to somehow power the grid or for someone to pawn off like nothing. 

Thankfully getting to the saloon didn't take as long. Jak was at least happy to see no more KGB units running amok especially metalheads. The city's KG guards fruitlessly sacrificing their lives getting stuck in the middle of a practical war in the city. 

It hadn't been for a good while from all of Jak's work with the others to dismantle it all and bring some much needed peace to the city. 

They were finally able to work on uncovering the rest of the destruction of the palace and the rest of the city. 

Jak was finally welcomed by Ashelin, Torn, Samos, Onin, and of course Pecker. It was good to see their faces after so long in the desert. Daxter and Pecker seemed to be in a fight of sorts like always when Tess came to save the day. Jak smiled grateful knowing how to handle Daxter just as much as he did. Tess gave him a small smile back and wave. The others greeting him and Sig back as well. 

"Nice to see everyone looking fresh for a fight." Sig exclaimed, already ready to get the mission started. 

"It's good seeing you guys too." Ashelin welcomed back, Torn nodding to her side. 

"Likewise. These monks will help us in the mission, not much, but we got the best." 

Ashelin nodded. She accepted all the help they could get. "Would you mind introducing yourselves." 

Seem moved forward, stern and to the point as always. She looked at everyone like she knew more to them than they knew about themselves. 

"I am Seem, my monks Shala and Valda will help in any way we can. Jak mentioned an artificial you wish to acquire and we wish to see it. Our people preserve their history and abilities so no others may ruin them or lead them into a dark path. We are glad to be joining you." 

Seem finished off with a respectful bow and a special movement of her fingers Jak now knew to be a prayer of sorts. The soft words of the old precursors thick on her tongue, the monks behind her mimicking her movements and prayer. 

Ashelin took it all in stride despite how...strange Seem and her monks seemed to be. Who was she to judge, Onin though seemed to think the same as she waved eco symbols while Pecker translated. 

"Rrrrrrarrr! Onin says the three artifacts are guarded by three powerful eco beasts. The first one of life, the next one of death, and the last one of balance. They are not to be taken lightly or else we will never get those artifacts. Rrrraaarr. What mission doesn't require a most certain death?!" 

Jak shook his head he couldn't help, but agree more. Sig on the other hand seemed giddy at the prospect while everyone was heavy in thought. 

"We'll head out in teams, the more people the merrier if they really are that dangerous. It would be killer even for Jak to go." Torn explained.

Jak simply scoffed relieved again he wouldn't have to do it alone even if he had Daxter by his side. 

"So where do we start?" Jak asked, leaning against the table trying to think of a game plan.

It was Seem who stepped forward, her face being passive. Jak could see the underlying emotion, feel it too. Sort of. Only if he focused on it enough. The eco flowed through her like a thick pool of oil, but it was lighter than oil. Jak wasn't sure how to describe it, everyone in the room was different.

Samos' was light and airy like green eco usually felt. Dax and Tess were like dark eco yet light all at the same time like him. Ashelin and Torn were like red and dark eco mixed together. The power and underlying hint of danger in both of them. Of course he knew what they were capable of. Sig was like dark, but also surprisingly some light mixed with green. It was almost like he could read their moods in an instant, almost like he didn't need to hear their words in order to know what they were going to do next. 

Jak could feel Seems deep curiosity at the mission at hand. Onin and Pecker continued explaining the details. 

"Each one will be stronger than the last. They are located all throughout Haven. One in the Catacombs, one deep in the sewers, and the last in the ancient forest. Each place is respective of their power."

It was in an instant Jak chose the last one of balance in the ancient forest. He voiced as much to the others, everyone looking at him with a mixed look of worry. Still they understood and knew Jak's limits.

The true surprise came when Seem's voice broke through the small silence. 

"I'll join you." She took in the others, looks of surprise rolling her eyes. "My people are not helpless, we know what these artifacts and beasts are capable of." 

The other two nodded behind her. 

Samos finally spoke his voice stern, but full of worry. "Doesn't mean we should all just throw caution to the wind. We can't let our guards down." 

Seem felt a little peeved like she did back when they first met. Jak almost made a move to stop her when one of her monks spoke up.

"We will join them. Our combined efforts could help in subduing the beast." 

Seem nodded gratefully. 

Ashelin took the front, giving out her final orders. "Whatever the case as long as you all work together this can only work. Daxter, Tess, and I will take the first in the Catacombs. Torn, Sig, and who ever less, can go to the sewers. We leave in two hours. I want everyone ready, no funny business." 

Everyone nodded in clear understanding and breaking away to get ready. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Getting to the ancient forest never felt easier, first with the market and garden, then with the metalheads nest. The path was clear albeit with decaying metalheads corpses, but Jak wasn't complaining. 

The monks watched as the forest got closer, they could feel the underlying power hidden within. Jak too, he always had, he always felt a pull to the place. It felt like home in Sandor and the jungle lining the beach. 

Leaving the speeder by the door, the security system had registered their exit out of the city with its usual snarky quip. Jak had seen from the corner of his eye Seem and her monk whisper to one another in the ancient precursor language. Jak couldn't make heads or tails of it, but he knew they felt the shift in eco energy. 

Passing through the portal and helping them through the path Jak remembered and somewhat knew how to get to the artifact. At least till they reached a midway point, one Jak wasn't familiar with. 

He looked to the monks making sure they were okay, Seem was deep in a prayer of sorts, her hand pressed close to her face. Suddenly a mighty roar and crash sounded through the clearing. Jak felt his guard spike pulling his gun while the monks stood together back to back. Jak felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up in discomfort, the echo energy felt almost overwhelming. 

Another large screech, it sounded closer now along with another rumble that had them all off balance. Jak reached out for Seem catching her arm along with her monks reaching out for her. The ground between each duo parted, splitting the ground and the group apart. 

Suddenly long tendrils reached out for him and Seem. Jak didn't have time to pull up his gun to start shooting as one of the tendrils pulled the gun out of his hands and threw it across the ravine. The tendrils wrapped tight around Jak's body along with Seem, who also had lost her weapons. The breath was punched out of Jak as he was squeezed hard and thrown to the ground. His vision blurry, he could vaguely hear someone call out his name. 

Jak felt it like before his dark side so close to the surface, but it was different this time like it was being pulled to the surface along with his light side. The two sides of him were fighting for control over the surface of his being. It all hurt beyond words. A scream ripped through Jak's throat. He could feel his body change to whatever side fought hardest in the seconds that felt like forever. 

He felt the tendrils slid along his back, up his neck, and into his hair. Almost...like it was caressing his head gently in its hold. Jak didn't know what to make of it as he passed out tired and in pain.

The monster only wanted the ones strongest of eco. They could feel it every time the boy entered the forest before. From the moment the monster felt the boy step in the grass of its domain they could feel his power. It was all wrong though, it wasn't balanced. Too dark, too much anger, and pain. 

Now though the boy felt balanced. The light shining bright alongside the dark. The dark was calmed now, both sides of the boy at peace with himself and his past pain, even if some still showed through the cracks. Not body and no thing was perfect, but he was. Especially now as they felt him step into the forest with some...friends?

These people were completely unfamiliar, different than anything they had ever felt. They knew the boy's friends had never set foot in such a place like their domain. They felt pleased, the eco bouncing off of them felt balanced, the last two weren't strong. At least in the sense they liked, but the one that followed the boy close behind, they? Her? She...was perfect. They were perfect.

Her eco energy nearly matched the boy's. She had to have them. 

The clearing was just perfect as they reached the rock walls around it letting out their mighty roar. Reaching out to meet the boy...he was no boy, but a man from what they could feel and just the same for the other. 

They pulled them deep into the forest and domain, deep within the sprawling trees and rocky surface. They held the pair in their arms and tendrils with care not wanting to hurt them further. They had no choice, but to make sure the man made no move to fight. They knew better than anybody his nack for finding trouble. 

The beast let out a cloud of spores, one that would promote their energies for just the right thing. They could feel the changes happen in an instant the way the two shivered, twisted and turned on the ground half awake. 

◇◇◇◇◇

Jak groaned, a weak whimper leaving his lips. His mind in a foggy haze, his body on fire, and everything was blinding. The echo all around him was almost suffocating. Jak jumped up realizing he was in a strange place and heat all over. A shout on his lips as a wave of heat passed over him. He suddenly realized his clothes were gone, he looked around wildly only to fall flat on his feet and most of all wince at how his cock was rock hard and promptly landing on it too. 

Jak groaned at the spurt of pre leaking out of him making his cock all dirty. A deep groan escaped Jak meanwhile, he was confused, scared for once in his life, and horny as all could be. Jak rolled onto his back, taking the deep breath he it seemed to make his arousal even worse. 

He tried to feel for his dark and light self only to find them the furthest from his mind then he ever thought imaginable. It would have been nice if it wasn't for the fact he was leaking pre all over himself, like a horny teenager. Jak jumped in surprise as a pair of thin tendrils the same ones from before wrapped around his arms and legs, essentially pinning him no matter how hard he pulled. 

Another thicker tendril hovered over him wrapping around his cock making Jak moan in helpless need. How good it felt to be touched. It only took a few pumps of his cock to get him to blindly cum all over himself. A deep snarl awoke Jak from his senses to flinch back and get ready for a fight, but he stopped seeing a...no...the great beast in front of him. 

"F-" Jak was cut off at the billow of air directed his way from the beast. 

The air making his mind hazy all over again and his cock twitch hard with want. The tendril finally let him go while the rest pulled him to what seemed to be the middle of the grand temple covered in vines and leaves. 

Not far from him, Jak noticed Seem who looked just as dishevelled and shaking with want too. She looked nearly unfamiliar. Her hair was white with red at the tips, her skin a pale pink instead of white without her signature precursor makeup and her figure looked small without the armor and layers of clothing on. The only way Jak could recognize her was by her dark red eyes and her rough voice, letting out some moans that turned Jak on more than he cared to admit. Her face twisted in pleasure as a tendril was deep in her cunt. Jak couldn't look away completely transfixed. 

The beast above them purred as it brought them closer together in a secure circle of its arms and tentacles. It gently put them down in a soft bed of grass and what seemed to be furs. Jak looked up at it in wonder and mystery. It wasn't till another ploom of thick air blew their way did the haze come back. Jak couldn't help, but handle his own cock with a moan on his lips. It was hearing Seem moan as she touched herself too, fingers knuckle deep in her wet cunt that nearly had Jak cumming again. 

Another deep growl above them sparked Jak's protectiveness as he pulled Seem close to him. It was probably a mistake as Jak moaned feeling her heated skin against his. Jak's hold tight on Seem. The only thing in Jak's mind was telling him how much more he wanted Seem. 

Seem did too as he let her tackle him to the bed of furs. Her cunt rubbed against his cock. 

"J-jak…" Seem sighed. 

Her voice was always rough, yet it seemed softer than Jak had ever heard it. He groaned feeling her wet cunt press against him. His cock pulsing and leaking with want. Jak lifted her up only to give room to handle his cock and line it up with her dripping cunt. Entering her was like nothing else. Jak had done it before, but it never felt like so...different. Her insides hot and tight around his cock like a glove. Jak growled and moaned as he did his best not to move. Yet Seem took and sat on his cock like nothing squirming restlessly. 

"So full...Jak...so much…" Seem moaned. 

Jak growled as he saw the bulge against her stomach from his cock deep inside of her, deep inside her womb. She was right, she was full of him, full to brim and then some. It sparked something in Jak like nothing else as he grabbed her pulling her forward onto him. His hands on her thighs holding her steady as his cock pounded into her awaiting cunt. The cry from her lips was too good as Jak fucked her. 

He felt the tendrils wrap around them helping in some way. Pulling Seems legs wide around his hips feeling like he was going even deeper. Another in his hair teasing sensitive spots Jak never knew he had, the tendrils pulling his hair or massaging his head.The moans spilling from Seems lips intoxicating as Jak growled in turn. The tendrils pulled Seem up giving Jak full view of his cock pounding deep inside Seems cunt. 

Seem's body trembled with each thrust, a coil tightening inside of both of them till it snapped. It almost hurt as they came together. Seem cumming with a shout, pulling at the strong tendrils around her arms keeping her steady, desperately wanting to touch Jak. While he came load after load filling Seem up like she had never felt before. So much so it was making her belly grow, full of him, full of his cum. 

They seemed stuck together as the tendrils finally let go of Seem letting her fall onto Jak's strong chest. The both of them out of breath yet ready for more. 

The beast purred above them, the tendrils caressing their twitching muscles. Jak hissed as he felt himself still hard and twitch inside Seem. 

A soft whine from her lips. At the same time the beast purred again, this time it was almost melodic. The both of them felt something more jump between them, a surge of eco. Jak could feel the light and the dark swell about the room along with hints of the other ecos. 

It was then he felt his other forms fight for control to be on top. It hurt Jak's mind till he felt something click almost within him. His light and dark self were coming together and what felt like a once in a lifetime thing. 

The forms appeared on Jak's person in special ways. The wings and right eye from his light form. Contrary his horns, teeth, and left eye from his dark form. The light and dark echo flowing through him so close to the surface. Jak felt his cock pulse hard in Seem's cunt wanting to come. He growled, holding off as he flipped them over with Seem on her back. His hands holding her legs high, with a skill even Jak didn't know he had he turned Seem onto her stomach while still stuck in her. 

A flurry of pleasure spread through them as Jak did so. Seem reached out holding the tendrils tight offering a small bit of help keeping her grounded. Jak held Seem's ass kneading the taunt muscles before rutting into the woman below him. 

A scream of pleasure sounded through the temple. Jak groaned and felt breathless with each thrust as he was balls deep within Seem. Jak made a cry of pleasure of his own feeling the tendrils wrap around his balls massaging them. 

It was all the more as Jak wrapped his arms around Seem rutting into her like some animal. The grunts and growls from his throat making it all the more apparent. The final straw was feeling the tendrils slip in and around where Jak's cock fit snug within Seem holding them together further. 

They had both lost the strength to cry out any longer as they came together. Seem simply shaking, her eyes rolling in the back of her head from the blinding pleasure and Jak locking himself in place holding as still as possible despite the strong trembles through his body as he came load after load into Seem again. 

It felt never ending, his balls being milked dry and dumped into Seem's awaiting womb. Her stomach growing to accommodate all that Jak was spilling into her. 

Falling to their sides, neither one of them knew what to do other than rest. The beast before them looked at peace and looked at them more non-threatening compared to how Pecker described it. Jak felt his energy and eco sides slip away. His eyes closing shut before he knew it. Seem did the same as well as she held onto Jak's arm for vaility through the haze they went through. 

Waking up who knew how long later. Jak and Seem were sore beyond belief, muscles tired in ways they never knew they could be too. They got up slowly helping one another up. A pool of cum lay between them, but Seem still had a significant bump of her stomach. It felt weird to feel full in such a way. Seem tried to push it out only to find she couldn't, she blushed. Yet she also felt a spark of worry in her. As did Jak of course, she could see it in his face, but also feel it in his eco energy. 

"We'll figure it out." He assured, his hand squeezing hers as they still held into one another. 

The beast seemed long gone, but they had found their clothes and armor perfectly intact. They didn't ask questions, taking it in stride. They saw a pool of water close to where they had slept to clean themselves off and put their clothes and gear back on. 

It was interesting seeing the small smile of Seem's face finding a capsule of her paint inside her armor. Jak watched as she skillfully applied it back on. It felt like a strange relief seeing the Seem Jak had come to know compared to the one he fucked to ground with. He helped Seem with her chest plate then as it was going to be hard fitting it around her stomach. They did the best they could to hide it. Once they were satisfied they knew they still had a mission to complete, the artifact. 

They explored the domain finding evidence that the area they were in was the beast's home. Yet it was no were in sight. They looked through each room carefully till they finally found the artifact with the description Onin had for the one of balance. 

Jak grabbed it with ease, at least after he made sure Seem was okay and safe. Of course she was having more trouble walking as she promptly fell to the floor as soon as she tried to walk even a step. Jak felt bad about it, not sure what to do about other than carry her. 

They didn't speak much other than trying to find their way out of the labyrinth. The weight of what was done and possible in Seem was huge. She even held her arm around her slightly swollen stomach almost protectively. 

It was hours till they finally found a way out, finding the entrance and exit close to the great tree in the middle of the forest through a waterfall. It felt like a relief finally finding something familiar in the mess of the mission. Jak quickly made his way back to Haven. Finding the entrance and riding his way back to base. 

Seem's hand found Jak's in the middle of the ride, he held it tight, squeezing it occasionally finding a small sense of comfort. 

It was almost hard letting go as they reached home base, Seem hardly registered the rest of the city flying her by till they stopped. Jak let her marvel for a moment letting their worries fall away for a second before pulling her out of the vehicle, holding Seem in his arms, walking them into the building. 

They were of course greeted with cries of relief of being alive and well. At least till it stopped short, everyone noticing the strange demeanor between the two and of course Seem being in Jak's arms. Ashelin called for a medic for them. 

"What the hell happened to you two. You both look like you fought Kor a hundred times and barely got out." Daxter quipped, jumping onto Jak's shoulder like usual. 

Jak simply nodded grimly. Seem followed his example not wanting to reveal what really happened. A silent secret between them. 

The medic guided them to the medical room. Jak could feel Seem shake in fear of the results of what was maybe laying in her womb. Jak was too in a way, but he also feared everyone else's reactions about the whole ordeal. 

The medic cleared Jak simply noting physical fatigue, Seem was of course a lot more complicated especially as she took off her armor. The medic clearly noticed the bump of her stomach. They approached it hesitantly, taking a sample of Seems blood. They would have to wait an hour or so for the results, but they were willing to wait. Sort of.

"We need sleep." Jak stated. 

He felt tired to the bone not just physically, but mentally as well from the day. Seem nodded solemnly in agreement. They were like magnets though as Jak curled up close to her side holding her as they slept. The medic let them sleep, they went sure whether or not to notify Ashelin and Torn of the recent development, but in the end kept it up to Jak and Seem. 

Jak woke up hours later, the room was dark and little space was between Seem and him. Yet Jak couldn't find it in himself to pull away. Watching the seren peace across Seem's face was too beautiful not to simply stare at. 

Jak didn't know how long it was till he watched Seem slowly wake up. Jak's deep blue eyes staring back at Seem's sharp red ones. Her hand found its way onto Jak's face caressing it and shifting into his hair playing with the thick strands. Jak blushed, not used to someone touching him like Seem did. 

He guessed with what they did blew down all those barriers as Jak practically purred into her touch. He made a noise of surprise feeling her lips on his suddenly. Seem's lips soft, warm, and laid thick with the special paint she usually wore. He didn't mind it in the least as he kissed her. His hand brushing over her full stomach. 

They pulled away. 

"Sorry...I-" Jak couldn't find himself truly sorry for doing so. 

"What is done is done, Jak. I will carry your child if I have to." Seem spoke with a strong tone, near protective as she also laid a hand on her stomach. 

Jak blushed hard, nodding in acceptance. He never thought about being a father, his line of work and never before finding anybody of interest in that special way. It never panned out in Jak's mind. Yet he couldn't find anything wrong with it being Seem, they would work it out one way or another.


End file.
